horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Right Round
"Right Round" is a song performed by American rapper Flo Rida featuring guest vocals from American singer Kesha. It was released as the lead single from his second studio album, R.O.O.T.S. (2009). It was released to radio on January 27, 2009. Lyrics Flo Rida & Ke$ha You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down 1: Flo Rida Hey, walk out of the house with my swagger Hop in, there we go, I got places to go People to see, time is precious I look at my Cartier, outta control Just like my mind where I'm goin' No women, no shorties, no nothin' but clothes No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on roll I like my jewelry that's always on gold I know the storm is comin' My pockets keep tellin' me it's gonna shower Call up my homies It’s on and poppin tonight cause it’s meant to be ours We keep a fadeaway shot Cause we be ballin', it's platinum Patron that be ours Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers Girl you the truth with all of that goody power cause Flo Rida & Ke$ha You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Rida From the top of the pole I watch her go down She got me throwing my money around Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found (it's going down down) From the top of the pole I watch her go down She got me throwing my money around Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found (it's going down down) 2: Flo Rida Heeeey! Shawty must know I'm the man My money love her like a number one fan Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my bands My Benjamin Frank-a-lins A couple of grands, I got rubberbands My paper planes making her dance Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan We building castles that's made out of sand She's amazing, her fire blazing, hotter than cajun Girl won't you move a lil' closer? Time to get paid, it's maximum wage That body belongs on a poster I'm in a daze, that bottom is waving at me, like dammit I know ya Doing a show like a gun out of holster Tell me whatever then I'll be your chauffeur ('cause) Flo Rida & Ke$ha You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Rida From the top of the pole I watch her go down She got me throwing my money around Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found It's going down down From the top of the pole I watch her go down She got me throwing my money around Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found It's going down down Flo Rida Yeeeah! I'm spending my money I'm outta control Somebody help me She's taking my bank roll But I'm king of the club And I'm wearing the crown Popping these bottles, touching these models Watching they asses go Down down down Flo Rida & Ke$ha You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Why It Sucks # It ruins the great song "You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" by Dead Or Alive with it's lazy sampling and interpolation. # The production is awful. # The lyrics is extremely awful and repetitive, and it makes no sense. # The beat is trash. Music Video Category:Covers Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Flo Rida Songs Category:Kesha Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:2009 Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Internet Memes Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Rappers Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song